


Catch Me I'm Falling

by FlameHazel18



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Jack breaks Davey's arm, M/M, poor Davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameHazel18/pseuds/FlameHazel18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey was having a bad day, and then Jack Kelly fell into his life...literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me I'm Falling

Davey promised himself he wouldn’t cry, at least not until he was in the safety of his shower. He tried to calm his racing heart by repeating over and over that there was nothing more that he could’ve done, he’d studied for weeks, and sometimes exams just go that way. All in all it wasn’t very comforting, but it was keeping his expression emotionless as far as he could tell. He kept his head down, looking up through his lashes to make sure no one was going to get in the way of his brisk walk back to his dorm. The sidewalks were completely clear, most people probably off celebrating the end of finals week.  
The lack of other human beings near him only served to fuel his confusion when he suddenly slammed into something hard and fell heavily onto the pavement.  
“Oh Jesus. I’m so sorry oh my god are you okay?” The mass currently pinning Davey to the ground shifted to reveal a tanned face with a sharp jawline, alluring brown eyes and dark hair filled with twigs and leaf bits. The man’s features combined with the fact that his head was right in front of the sun, making him look positively angelic surrounded by his halo of light, was all very attractive, but poor Davey’s head was still spinning, and he wondered if he’d hit it too hard on the pavement.  
“I’m really sorry about this. I’m Jack, by the way.”  
“David- uh, Davey.” He replied. When Jack made no move to get up, Davey cleared his throat uncomfortably, wiggling a bit underneath him.  
“Oh, right. S-sorry. Let me help you oh fucking hell.” Jack quickly retracted the arm he was holding on to pull Davey up with, looking disgusted. He followed his gaze, it landing on his arm, bent and twisted in a way it most certainly shouldn’t be, bleeding profusely. Davey bitterly wondered for a moment how he could possibly be this lucky.  
“I don’t even feel it.” Davey observed, reaching out to poke it with his other hand. Jack grabbed his wrist before he could, pulling his arm away.  
“Okay maybe we shouldn’t do that. We should go to the hospital.” Jack put one arm underneath Davey’s shoulder, the other behind his thighs and lifted him up in spite of Davey’s protests that he could walk just fine.  
“Seriously, Jack. The campus hospital is right across the street I can manage.”  
“Please let me do something to help.” Jack seemed rather upset, so Davey stopped arguing and focused on not bleeding on Jack’s shirt.

It took nearly an hour before someone came to check on Davey’s arm. After the first few minutes, the adrenaline began to wear off and the pain set in. He was hoping that once Jack had made sure Davey was going to be treated, he would leave him by himself, but he did no such thing. Davey’s grip on the plastic waiting room chair with his good hand was getting unbearably tight, his eyes stinging with repressed tears when Jack could no longer pretend to not notice his pain. He put his hand on top of Davey’s hesitantly, rubbing over his knuckles soothingly with his thumb.  
“You’re probably wondering what I was doing in that tree.” Jack joked, trying to distract Davey from the pain in his arm.  
Davey raised an eyebrow. “You were in a tree?”  
“Yeah that’s…that’s how I fell on you.” Jack seemed embarrassed, and with good reason. He had broken the arm of a complete stranger who he now felt compelled to take care of while he cried. The whole situation was so absurd that Davey couldn’t quite come to terms with the fact that this was actually happening to him.  
“So what were you doing in the tree?”  
“Well it all started this morning,” Jack leaned forward, looking eager to tell his story. Davey smiled, choosing to listen silently to Jack’s harrowing adventures, and not comment on Jack prying his hand off of the arm of the chair and lacing his fingers with his own instead.  
“I had an important final today, so of course my alarm didn’t go off.” Davey forgot about his own life as Jack spun a beautiful tale about forgotten keys and missing roommates, leading up to him climbing a tree to get through the window he had left open on the warm spring day.  
“I was nearly there when I stepped onto this branch…I thought it was strong enough to hold me, but I didn’t really factor in all the junk food I’ve been stress eating lately. So of course it broke once I was standing on it and…well here we are!” Jack gestured around at the quiet room, them being the only ones left to be seen.  
“That’s quite a story.” Davey remarked, stealing a glance at Jack’s hand, which hadn’t let go of his own, even though Davey was sure he was holding it much more tightly than could’ve been comfortable for him.  
“So what’s yours?” Jack asked. He elaborated when Davey cocked his head, unsure of how to respond.  
“How did you end up under that abused oak tree at exactly the wrong moment? Not that I’m complaining. I mean, you’re just about the prettiest boy I could imagine holding hands with, even if you are crushing my fingers a little.” He teased. Davey started to apologize, pulling his hand away, but Jack didn’t let go. He just sat patiently, making fearless eye contact with Davey and waiting for him to talk.  
“I had a final today too, my last one actually. I was just leaving when we were so abruptly introduced.”  
Jack laughed. “Ah yes, gravity is quite the matchmaker. Have I kept you from better plans? Day drinking in celebration? Or someone pretty waiting for you to come back to bed?”  
Davey blushed and laughed shakily. “No, nothing like that. What better plans could I possibly have had then sitting in uncomfortably hot waiting room with an overly-confident stranger.”  
“I have no idea, it seems like a fantastic way to spend your first few hours of summer freedom.” Just then a doctor opened the door to the waiting room.  
“Mr. Jacobs?” He asked. Davey nodded, his heart sinking as he realized he would have to leave Jack behind. It seemed ridiculous to ask him to wait for him to get his arm taken care of, as he had no idea how long that would take, but still he wasn’t quite ready to say goodbye yet.  
“Well if I was just a typical stranger, I would wish you luck and apologize again for what happened, but as you so astutely pointed out, I’m an overly-confident stranger. More then that, I’m downright enthralled by this poor stranger that I went to second base with before I even got his name. Any chance I could get his number? Or the promise of a coffee date once his arm looks a little less like something out of a horror movie?”  
Davey took the phone Jack had produced from his pocket and offered to him, biting his lip to hide his grin. He entered his number and handed it back to Jack, who waved goodbye to him as he followed the doctor out of the waiting room.  
A few minutes later, while Davey was waiting to be taken for an x-Ray, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out quickly, nearly chucking it across the room in his haste. He saved the unknown number into his contacts, chuckling at Jack’s message.  
“Soooo… Can I sign your cast later?”


End file.
